Bentley Jones Official Site/Gallery
Artwork 2007-2009 Bentley_Jones_on_Myspace_Music.jpg|Bentley Jones on Myspace Music (2007-2012; MySpace account closed) Bentley_Jones_Official_Blog_1.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Blog 245px-Bentley_Jones_Official_Blog_2.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Blog 2010 717px-Bentley_Jones_Official_Site_(2010)_(English)_1.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site English 717px-Bentley_Jones_Official_Site_(2010)_(English)_2.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site English 180px-Bentley_Jones_Official_Shop_(2010).jpg|Bentley Jones Official Shop Bentley Jones wants YOU to STAR in the OFFICIAL VIDEO (UPDATED).jpg|''So Much More...'' competition artwork 470px-Finally_Free_Official_Site.jpg|''Finally Free'' Official Site Wrapper1_finallyfree.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: Finally Free themed 2011 wrapper1_translation_march20111.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: WE Я ANIMADE themed Artcompetitionbanner1.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' competition artwork Wrapper1_translation_may2011.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: TRANS//LATION 2 themed wrapper1_translation_june2011.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: TRANS//LATION 2 themed Version 2 wrapper1_ohweioh_july20113.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: "Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" themed wrapper1_ohweioh_july20115.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: "Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" themed Update wrapper1_ohweioh_august20115.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: "Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" themed wrapper1_badboi_october2011.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: Bad Boi / Gimme More themed bentleyjonessite.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site advertisement, as seen on PHUNKST★R Official Site Pageheader1.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site header "Oh-Wei-Oh" themed Badboi_nov11.jpg|''Bad Boi / Gimme More'' site slide Trans2_nov11.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' site slide Phunkstarremixes_nov11.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Rhianna Entourage_nov11.jpg|''Entourage'' site slide Youtube_nov11.jpg|"My Name is Bentley ~BENDAYO~" site slide Youtube_entouragemakingof_dec11.jpg|The making of "Entourage" site slide 2012 Wintersale_jan2012.jpg|Winter Sale January 2012 site slide Phunkstarremixes_jan2012.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Flo-Rida phunkstarremixes_march2012.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring David Guetta phunkstarremixes_may2012.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Nicki Minaj Pageheader_aug11.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site header UPGRADE 1.0 themed WEBteaser_officialsite1.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site slide UPGRADE 1.0 themed 427457 10150980903037157 793226825 n.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' site slide advertisement WEBteaser areyouready.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' site slide advertisement Facebook_teaser-1-.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' Facebook teaser Maroon5_rightalign.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Maroon 5 Carlyraejepsen_leftalign.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Carly Rae Jepsen Chrisbrown_rightalign.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Chris Brown Davidguetta.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring David Guetta Flo-rida_goodfeeling.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Flo-Rida Ladygaga_rightalign.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Lady Gaga Rihanna_leftalign.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Rhianna Britneyspears_rightalignblack.jpg|PHUNKST★R Remixes site slide featuring Britney spears Entourage.jpg|''Entourage'' site slide advertisement Trans2.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' site slide advertisement UPGRADE_Maintenance_Mode.png|Bentley Jones Official Site getting ready for the UPGRADE Upgrade_bgl4.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site UPGRADE 1.0 themed (2012) Upgrade_bentley_jones_official_site.png|Bentley Jones Official Site header UPGRADE 1.0 themed cropped shop_logo.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Shop logo UPGRADE 1.0 themed (2012-present) Upgrade_mainslider_1.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site main slider UPGRADE 1.0 Upgrade_collaborators_alt1.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site collaborators slider UPGRADE 1.0 Upgrade_shortbio.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site short biography UPGRADE 1.0 644654 10151074164877157 1770641006 n.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' on sale advertisement 644654 10151074164877157 1770641006 n.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' on sale advertisement Upgrade_LE_sidebar_widget12.jpg|''The Complete UPGRADE Limited Edition'' advertisement 2013 Wrapper_march201310.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper PHUNKSTAR 10th Anniversary Best Remixes Collection themed Headerwigdet1.png|Bentley Jones Official Site widget Headerwigdet1-phunkstar.png|PHUNKST★R Remixes widget Headerwigdet2.png|Live Webcast 21 March, 2013 widget Headerwigdet3.png|''UPGRADE 1.0'' widget phunkstar_sidebar_widget12.png|PHUNKST★R Remixes widget Headerwigdet3_bandananana.png|"Bandana-na-na" widget TRUTHSt4lk3rz logo.png|TRUTHSt4lk3rz logo Widget_ts_connectnow.png|TRUTHSt4lk3rz Connect Now widget Ts_logged_in_299.png|TRUTHSt4lk3rz Logged In widget Ts_exclusive_content.gif|TRUTHSt4lk3rz Exclusive Content banner Image001.gif|TRUTHSt4lk3rz News Letter banner Image002.gif|Bentley's signature that comes with TRUTHSt4lk3rz News Letters Headerwigdet3_icucm.png|''ICUCM / Ain't Nobody'' widget Wrapper_may20131.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper ICUCM / Ain't Nobody themed Wrapper oct20131.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper TPWDE themed Headerwigdet5 icucmoutnow.png|''ICUCM / Ain't Nobody'' widget Headerwigdet4 tpwdeprerelease.png|''TPWDE'' widget Headerwigdet4_tpwde.png|''TPWDE'' widget Tpwde_freedownload_sidebar_widget.jpg|"The Place Where Dreaming Ends" (PHUNKSTAR Evo-Edit) Free Download widget Wrapper_novdec2013.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper The Closing of the Year themed Headerwigdet7_tcoty_newep.gif|''The Closing of the Year'' widget File:headerwigdet6_tpwdeoutnow.gif|''TPWDE'' widget 2014 Wrapper_may2014.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper "Evolve" themed Headerwigdet8_evolve_prerelease.gif|"Evolve" website widget evolve_freedownload_sidebar_widget.gif|"Evolve" PHUNKST★R Radio Mix Free Download widget Headerwigdet_nothingeverything_prerelease.gif|"Nothing. Everything." website widget Headerwigdet_nothingeverything_outnow.gif|"Nothing. Everything." website widget Headerwigdet8_evolve_outnow2.gif|"Evolve" website widget Headerwigdet9_defyinggravity_preorder.gif|''Defying Gravity'' pre-order Bentley Jones Official Site widget Wrapper_oct2014.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper Defying Gravity / "Axiomatis" themed Headerwigdet9_defyinggravity_outnow.gif|''Defying Gravity'' Out Now Bentley Jones Official Site widget Defyinggravity.gif|''Defying Gravity'' Out Now Bentley Jones Official Site widget Axiomatis_free_download.gif|"Axiomatis" Free download Bentley Jones Official Site widget Category:Image Galleries